


A Fine Woman

by reinadefuego



Series: gen_drabble [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Community: gen_drabble, Drabble, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: "You shouldn't be here."Written for challenge 003 - "armour" at gen_drabble.
Series: gen_drabble [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675963
Kudos: 1





	A Fine Woman

"Sandor?"

He grunts in response and continues fiddling with the strings on his breastplate, up till the moment she pushes his hands away.

"What in seven hells—" Clegane turns and stares at Sansa. The young girl he once tossed over his shoulder has grown into a fine woman, albeit one who bears her scars on the inside. "You shouldn't be here."

"Why? I am Queen in the North. This is my home and I shall go where I please."

Sandor leans forward, towering over her, and comes as close to her as he dares. "Because it's fucking rude, Little Bird."


End file.
